


There's Something About You

by KureKai_King



Category: Number24 (Anime)
Genre: Feelings Realization, M/M, pondering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: The night Yuu spent at Yasunari's house and the bombardment of conclusion jumping from his family had really set something off in Yasunari's brain. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if he dared to approach this new feeling welling up inside him.
Relationships: Mashiro Yuu/Tsuru Yasunari
Comments: 12
Kudos: 108





	There's Something About You

Yasunari was finding it hard to sleep. A million bizarre thoughts plagued his mind over and over in the darkness and the only sound he could make out was Yuu's soft breathing from where he slept in the spare bed he'd managed to find for him. It irked him that his family had not only misgendered the poor boy, but had greeted him by bombarding the both of them with questions about their relationship. Just because he'd never really brought a friend home before - and now he definitely knew for good reason - didn't mean the first one he did had to be his lover he'd never told them about. God, college had been such a relieving getaway from a nightmare household.

Yuu hadn't seemed too offended, but Yasunari guessed that that was because he'd been so overwhelmed by his family's treatment of him. Once he'd somehow managed to get rid of his two irritatingly annoying sisters, he'd banished himself and Yuu to the confinements of his room and that's where they'd stayed. Luckily, he'd taken Yuu for a quick meal beforehand so he needn't worry about food.

The night was usually peaceful, but this night seemed to drag on forever without letting him even try to slip his eyes shut. Yuu's breathing was beginning to be a distraction and he cursed himself for looking over only to be greeted with a face of pure peacefulness. Soft eyelashes fanned over his eyes and his lips were parted slightly as he inhaled and exhaled with the gentle rise and fall of his body. He looked just like an angel, and Yasunari didn't believe his eyes were worthy of such a sight. 

But, as he turned onto his side to face him and studied his face over some more, a small fluttering feeling in his chest began to take a bigger form and soon he could practically hear his own heart thrumming in his ears. It was so loud, yet so mesmerising. He knew, of course, what this feeling was supposed to be, but dare he believe it to be true? Surely if Yuu wanted to be with anyone then it would be Natsusa - the two were not only close as managers and friends, Yuu practically near enough worshipped the ground his senior walked upon, and in return, Natsusa didn't once snap or tease his junior like he did with the rest of the team. 

The more he stared, the more he thought.

Did he want to be with Yuu in a way that would (somewhat) make his family correct about their assumptions? He was fond enough of the young manager and even he had to admit that Natsusa had done a good job in teaching him, despite being pretty new to the job at hand himself. He'd even started getting pretty protective of him recently, but was that due to his loyalty as a player or was it truly down to something more akin to romance?

Yuu started to awaken then, as if Yasunari's staring had stirred him deliberately. He pulled back a little in surprise and Yasunari averted his gaze, turning onto his back and staring up at the ceiling. 

"Yasunari...? What's wrong, can't you sleep? It must feel kinda weird being back home instead of being in the dorms with Natsusa, huh?"

"...It's nothing, go back to sleep".

"But, it's obvious you're not sleeping though... You didn't sleep well the night in the hotel with Natsusa and I before but...," the blue-haired boy gasped and looked almost fearfully up at him, the beginnings of tears gathering in the corners of his eyes, "I-Is it me? B-Because you always sleep with Natsusa and you sleep well then but the only times you've struggled sleeping are when it's with me and I-I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"Stop yammering. It ain't your fault so no need to cry about it".

"But...you..."

"I just...like someone, okay?"

Yuu sat up carefully, staring at him with wide eyes, "Really...?" He smiled then, that soft smile full of reassurance that always seemed to somehow work on him and Natsusa, "That's great to hear, Yasunari. I bet Ibuki-san could give you some advice if you wanted!"

Bless this boy for being such an angel that somehow had blessed his life because Yasunari was sure as hell he'd rather drop dead than ask Ibuki for dating tips. 

Yasunari just shook his head with a faint smile quirking at his lips, "I'll be fine. I'll think on it more once the big game is over and done with...when we win for real this time".

Little did Yuu know that he'd already won the game that was Yasunari's heart.


End file.
